katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
854 Divot
Adult Female Year First Identified: 2004 as a 2.5 year-old subadult, Year of Birth: 2002 Offspring Of: 216 Marilyn and 24 BB (DNA analysis confirmation) Known Litters of Cubs: 2 Genetics Study Samples Obtained: 'Identification:' 2018 Bears of Brooks River book: 854 is medium-sized female. She has a golden-blond coat in July which darkens by late August to brown. Her muzzle is short and straight. In July, 854 often has a noticeable shed patch on her forehead. Her most distinctive feature is a circular scar around her neck from a wire snare that was removed in July 2014 (see Life History section below). This scar, however, can sometimes be hard to see. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2018 Bears of Brooks River book: Over the past several years, her use of the river has varied considerably. In some years (2013) she used the river infrequently, while in others (fall 2014) she was seen almost daily. As a young bear, she was often seen at the mouth of Brooks River in May digging in exposed gravel, apparently attracted to those spots by rotten scraps of salmon from the previous year. The divots she left in the gravel inspired her nickname. 854 has learned to associated people with fish. In the lower Brooks River, she will often sit or lie on the shore while people fish nearby. She often looks like she is resting and not paying attention to the water, but when someone hooks a fish, she quickly enters the water in pursuit of an easy meal. Each time a bear takes a fish from someone’s fishing line it reinforces that behavior. The bear is then more likely to approach people in the future with the idea of obtaining food. 'Life History:' '2002:' 854 Divot's year of birth. 854 Divot is the 2002 offspring of 216 Marilyn and 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) . This was 216 Marilyn's second known litter of cubs. 854 had one female littermate, 790 Weevil Bear. '2003:' 854 Divot was a yearling cub in 2003, remaining with her mother, 216 Marilyn and her littermate, 790 Weevil Bear. 'July 2003:' There is a photo by Harry Eggens that is stated to be of 216 Marilyn and her two yearlings, 854 Divot and 790 Weevil Bear The photo with comment stating that it is 216 Marilyn, 854 Divot and 790 Weevil Bear can be found at this saved Pintrest link by Joene Conrad at this link . Mazey was able to locate a direct link to Harry Eggens' photo . '2004:' 854 Divot was initially classified as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult bear in 2004 and assigned her bear monitoring number. '2007:' 'June 2007:' 854 DIVOT PIC 2007.06.xx 5.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot June 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'July 2007:' 854 DIVOT PIC 2007.07.xx 5.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot July 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'September 2007:' 854 DIVOT PIC 2007.09.xx 5.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot September 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2008:' 'Early Season 2008:' Ranger Jeanne shared photos of 854 Divot and 218 Ugly from early season 2008. '2010:' 'July 2010:' 854 DIVOT PIC 2010.07.xx 8.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot July 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'September 2010:' ' 854 DIVOT PIC 2010.09.xx 8.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot September 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook ' '2012:' 854 Divot was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook . The photos from the book are included on this page under the month and year they were taken. 854 DIVOT PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|854 Divot's information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. '2013:' '2013 Season:' 854 Divot returned to Brooks River with two spring cubs, her 1st known litter. One of those offspring was a female. There is belief that the sow and two spring cubs in the beginning of this video by Matt Hirt is 854 Divot and her 2 spring cubs: 854 Divot and her two spring cubs can be seen in this video by Stu & Jor: 'July 2013:' 2013.07.19: A sow with two spring cubs was observed on July 19, 2013. It is now believed that this was actually 854 Divot and her two spring cubs. Ranger Jeanne captured a few photos of them near the lagoon / point areas. 'August 2013:' 854 Divot and her 2 spring cubs were observed in August 2013 per Ranger Mike Fitz in his August 4, 2014 Katmai Terrane Blog: Removing a Wire Snare from 854 Divot 'September 2013:' 2013.09.05: This video by David Thibault may be 854 Divot and her two spring cubs at the head of Brooks River up near Lake Brooks . '2014:' 'July 2014:' 2014.07.12: NPS photo of 854 Divot and her two yearlings from the KNP&P blog, Removing a Wire Snare from 854 Divot : DIVOT 854 PIC 2014.07.12 w 2 YEARLINGS NPS PHOTO KNP&P BLOG.jpg|854 Divot with her two yearlings July 12, 2014 NPS photo KNP&P blog 2014.07.28: 854 Divot returned to Brooks Camp with a wire snare around her neck and only one of her two yearlings. Over the next three days, KNP&P mounts a mission to save her . DIVOT 854 PIC 2014.07.2x KNP&P BLOG REMOVING A WIRE SNARE FROM 854 DIVOT.jpg|854 Divot with wire snare around her neck July 2014 NPS photo from KNP&P blog: Removing a Wire Snare from 854 Divot 2014.07.29: DIVOT 854 PIC 2014.07.29 w REMAINING YEARLING KNP&P BLOG REMOVING A WIRE SNARE FROM 854 DIVOT.jpg|854 Divot with her remaining yearling on the beach near Dumpling Creek July 29, 2014 NPS photo by Mike Fitz included in KNP&P blog: Removing a Wire Snare from 854 Divot 2014.07.29 - 2014.07.30: Katmai rangers kept bearcam viewers updated on the mission to save 854 Divot. Part of those updates came via this Explore.org blog: Update on Divot the bear ="Update on Divot the Bear= From the Bear Cam Rangers in Katmai National Park: Earlier today, many of you saw the sow with a single cub at the Lower River. That is believed to have been Divot, 854, now with only one cub. That alone would be news, but it also appears that she has been caught in a wolf snare, broken free, but still has the snare around her neck. From the photos we have, it looks as if it has cut into her neck. Our plan is to attempt to tranquilize her on Tuesday and remove the snare. This is a long shot, as she has not been routinely seen this year and we may not even be able to locate her. Perhaps with fewer Brooks Camp visitors and a fair number of salmon around she will linger just a while longer. Keep your fingers crossed. Update at 2pm PST: Divot’s Last Known Location – see photo above. From Ranger Roy, “Divot and cub were seen a few hours ago near Brooks Camp, but have since moved to the creek on the north side of Dumping Mountain and have disappeared into the forest. The biologist who will do the darting is almost here. If she continues up the creek to fish it will nearly be impossible to track her. let’s hope she moves back down to the beach where she can be seen. Unfortunately, the winds are also picking up, which greatly complicates matters. Update at 7pm PST: From Ranger Jeanne, “Here is a map above that depicts the locations where 854 Divot was seen. On July 12, I took photos of 854 Divot on the Brooks River. On July 24, bearcam viewer CalliopeJane took a photo of 854 Divot somewhere between Big Creek and Naknek River Camp. I do not have the exact GPS coordinates of the location where CalliopeJane took the photo. The GPS point on the map marks Divot’s location earlier today. When she was first seen this morning, she was on the road moving in the direction of the Brooks Falls trailhead. She traveled down Brooks River, onto the gravel bar, on the beach to Mortuary Point and around the north shore of Dumpling Mountain in just a few hours. The last I heard from Ranger Mike around noon today, she had gone into the woods near the GPS point. Hopefully Rangers Roy and Mike will have an update later tonight.” Update at 7:30 pm PST: From Ranger Roy, “Hello all: We are back, and despite seeing Divot and cub briefly, we were unsuccessful at tranquilizing her. Here is what happened: This morning, Divot and cubs were seen at about 8:30am at Lake Brooks, Rangers began following her on foot and continue dot do so until she reached Dumpling Creek. She and her cub were last seen fishing Dumpling Creek around 11:00am, and then disappeared up the creek. Around 1:30, we arrived on scene with the biologist that is licensed to administer tranquilizers. We did a sweep of the heavily forested and steep terrain, and while we saw recent evidence of bear activity, we saw neither of them. We returned to the boats and waited. One boat patrolled the lakeshore looking for her, the other waited where she was last seen. After about 90 minutes, we were preparing to leave and we saw her a few hundred yards down the beach. She rapidly closed the distance faster than we could prepare for the shot and she went right up the creek again. Even if we had been ready we may not have taken the shot because having her head back of the creek again while tranquilized would have made it difficult for us to deal with her and locate her. The park plane was in the area and flew the creek and observed that she continued up the creek. We waited for her return, but had to call it off because after tranquilizing a bear, it takes about 4 hours for them to be fully in control again, and it would have put us out there after dark. We will continue looking for her early Wednesday morning around camp, and will also go back to her little salmon fishing paradise, too. I was unable to read too far into the thousands of comments, but I get the idea that some have speculated that we have received resistance from above. That is absolutely false. We requested assistance from our regional office and received it within minutes. The perceived delay was not because of red tape, it was purely logistical–Nothing happens fast in bush Alaska. We did not have to get permission from anyone to address the issue, we simply had to locate people with the necessary skills and equipment and then transport them to one of the most remote places on earth, hence the 24hr delay. The wire that is around her neck may be a snare, or it may be something else. We won’t know for sure until we remove it. Trapping is not allowed in the park, but this sow and cub are easily capable of traveling outside the park in a few days. There is currently no reason to jump to the conclusion that there is poaching in the park. If it is indeed a snare, it may have been accidentally left behind last winter. Trapping is generally done for furs, and this is the wrong season for that. Too much shedding going on. I will probably edit this again, but I wanted to get an update to you all as soon as possible. Please do not assume that something nefarious is going on when we are silent. We had 8 people on the ground and three in a plane looking for her. All who have been involved in attempting this rescue have Divot’s best interest at heart at all times.” Update 7/30 at 10am PST: From Ranger Roy, “Divot was just spotted and we are off to try again. It may be hours before my next update, so please be patient and try not to get sucked into too much speculation. I will give you a full report upon my return.” Update 7/30 at 7pm PST: Today, rangers and biologist tranquilized and treated a female bear with a wire snare tightly wound around her neck. The snare was removed and an iodine-like liquid (betadine) was applied to her wound. Look for a live chat with Ranger Roy and Mike about this situation later this week, or join the discussion now in the comments stream on the #bearcam." 2014.07.30: Ranger Grant Hilderbrand, NPS Wildlife Biologist and his team of KNP&P rangers successfully locate, sedate, and removed the wire snare from 854 Divot's neck Mission to Save 854 Divot video : 'August 2014:' 2014.08.04: Katmai Terrane Blog: Removing a Wire Snare from 854 Divot by Ranger Mike Fitz. '2015:' 'May 2015:' 2015.05.17: '854 Divot was observed being courted by 634 Popeye on Dumpling Mountain by Mike Fitz. They are the 2nd courting couple in Mike's video :: 'June 2015: 2015.06.09 or Prior: 854 Divot was observed being courted by 856. 856 was believed to be the most dominant boar using the Brooks River at that time. The KNP&P blog: Bigger is Better? by Ranger Mike Fitz includes a photo of the courting couple: 2015.06.24: Mike Fitz' photo of 854 Divot that Mike shared on June 19, 2018: MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.19 16.40 PHOTO OF 854 DIVOT FROM 2015.06.24.jpg|854 Divot June 24, 2015 courtesy of Mike Fitz 'July 2015:' 2015.07.28: 10:01: KNP&P's July 15, 2016 10:01 Facebook post about the 1 year anniversary of 854 Divot's return to Brooks Camp with the wire snare around her neck. "One year ago today, 854 Divot arrived at Brooks River with a wire snare cutting into her neck. Two days later, a team of rangers and biologists successfully removed the snare. 854 is back this year and while the scar from the snare remains, her behavior and overall size indicate she has not suffered any long term affects from the snare." DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.07.xx SHOWS SCAR 1 YR LATER KNP&P FB POST 2016.07.28 10.01 FB.JPG|KNP&P's July 28, 2016 10:01 Facebook post DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.07.xx SHOWS SCAR 1 YR LATER KNP&P FB POST 2016.07.28 10.01 PHOTO ONLY.jpg|854 Divot July 2016 NPS photo KNP&P's July 28, 2016 10:01 Facebook post '2016:' '2016 Season:' Cruiser shared this 2016 season snapshot of 854 Divot: DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.xx.xx CRUISER POSTED 2019.02.24.png|854 Divot during 2016 season snapshot by Cruiser 'September 2016:' 2016.09.01: 854 Divot and her 3 spring cubs were observed. Ranger Daniel Lombardi captured this photos: DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.09.01 w 3 SPRING CUBS RANGER DANIEL 01.png|854 Divot and her spring cubs September 1, 2016 NPS photo courtesy of Ranger Daniel Lombardi DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.09.01 w 3 SPRING CUBS RANGER DANIEL 02.png|854 Divot and her spring cubs September 1, 2016 NPS photo courtesy of Ranger Daniel Lombardi DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.09.01 w 3 SPRING CUBS RANGER DANIEL 03.png|854 Divot and her spring cubs September 1, 2016 NPS photo courtesy of Ranger Daniel Lombardi 2016.09.03: 854 Divot and all three of her spring cubs were observed near Lake Brooks on the evening of September 3, 2016. 2016.09.04: In the morning hours of September 4, 2016, 854 Divot and only two of her spring cubs were observed in the lower Brooks River. 854 Divot's blonder spring cub had been separated from the family group. Melissa Freels captured this video of 854 Divot and her two remaining spring cubs: Martina created this gif of 854 and her two remaining spring cubs: DIVOT 854 GIF 2016.09.04 w 2 REMAINING SPRING CUBS MARTINA.gif|854 Divot and her two remaining spring cubs (the 3rd was still separated from the family group) September 4, 2016 by Martina Sometime before 7:00 pm on September 4, 2016, 854 Divot was observed with all three of her spring cubs. The separated spring cub had been reunited with the family. Ranger Anela Ramos captured this video of the family group shortly after they were reunited. 2016.09.05: 854 Divot with all 3 spring cubs in the morning video Part 1 by Ratna: 854 Divot with all 3 spring cubs in the morning video Part 2 by Ratna: 854 Divot with all 3 spring cubs in the evening video Part 1 by Ratna: 854 Divot with all 3 spring cubs in the evening video Part 2 by Ratna: 2016.09.09: 854 Divot and cubs snapshots (#1 & #2 ) by Kerstin59 : DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.09.09 KERSTIN59 POSTED 2019.02.27 01.jpg|854 Divot family group September 9, 2016 snapshot by Kerstin59 DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.09.09 KERSTIN59 POSTED 2019.02.27 02.jpg|854 Divot family group September 9, 2016 snapshot by Kerstin59 2016.09.11: 854 Divot with her 3 spring cubs snapshot by LuvBears , snapshot by Grandmaj , : DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.09.11 w 3 SPRING CUBS LUVBEARS POSTED 2019.02.27.jpg|854 Divot with her 3 spring cubs September 11, 2016 snapshot by LuvBears DIVOT 854 PIC 2016.09.11 GRANDMAJ POSTED 2019.02.27.jpg|854 Divot with her 3 spring cubs September 11, 2016 snapshot by Grandmaj Ratna created this video of 854 and her 3 spring cubs: '2017:' 'September 2017:' Park visitor and cam viewer Melissa Freels captured this video of 854 Divot and her cubs playing on the beach at Naknek Lake during her trip to Brooks Camp: '2018:' '2018 Season:' Volunteer-In-Park (VIP) and cam viewer, Stacey shared two 854 Divot stories from her time as a VIP at Brooks Camp during the 2018 Season: "Hi, everyone -- Happy 854 Divot day! I have two Divot stories to share from my time volunteering at Katmai in July. 1) Every morning, I would wake up early (around 4:20 a.m.) and walk down to the beach at Naknek Lake. Since I was alone, I would sing (usually Beatles classics), to let the bears know I was coming. :-) One morning, it was kind of dark. I was walking down the trail to the beach, singing -- and suddenly I heard a "huff" just in front of me! Suddenly, a bear: Close enough to touch! (Though I didn't.) I jumped back, still singing -- and realizing that I'd woken up a BEAR that had been sleeping by the side of the trail! I backed up, still singing, and saying, "You're okay, bear, you're okay." And I walked back from the beach to my housing. The bear stayed where it was and, I think, went back to sleep. I learned later that the bear was 854 Divot! She'd dug a sleeping hole on the side of the trail -- directly across from one of the ranger's cabins -- and had been sleeping there when I walked by. What I learned: Bears can move from sleeping to standing VERY quickly. :-) 2) Here is my second 854 Divot story: I was at Katmai for six weeks -- and only ONCE did I hear a bear coming. I was standing by the Ranger's Station, talking to one of the rangers -- the same morning that I'd woken up 854 on the trail. As we chatted, I suddenly heard (and felt) the sound of running bears. The ranger and I jumped up onto the porch of the Rangers Station -- just in time to see 854 chasing a subadult down the trail where the ranger and I had just been standing. (If we hadn't jumped up on the porch, the bears would've knocked us over.) What I learned; Bears normally walk VERY quietly. It's kind of astounding how soft their tread is. But when they run, they can move VERY fast. Thanks, 854 Divot, for the good and important lessons! " DIVOT 854 INFO 2018 SEASON STACEY POSTED 2019.02.27 07.47 01.JPG DIVOT 854 INFO 2018 SEASON STACEY POSTED 2019.02.27 07.47 02.JPG Stacey also shared these two 2018 season memories of 854 Divot: "Two other memories of 854 Divot from this summer: 1) She liked to nap -- and we would often see her sleeping under a tree very near the Riffles platform. She seemed comfortable being near the platform, even when it was crowded. 2) One very warm day, she feel asleep in the river, just to the left of the Riffles platform. Her head was above water, but her belly was completely submerged. Some people were worried about her! But I think she was just trying to stay cool. I wondered if the Riffles cam was able to see her sleeping in the water." DIVOT 854 INFO 2018 SEASON STACEY POSTED 2019.02.27 09.06.JPG Cam viewer Bookmom captured these snapshots of 854 Divot during the 2018 season, photo #1 , #2 & #3 (854 left with 151 Walker right) .: DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.xx.xx BOOKMOM POSTED 2019.02.27 01.png|854 Divot during the 2018 season snapshot by Bookmom DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.xx.xx BOOKMOM POSTED 2019.02.27 02.png|854 Divot during the 2018 season snapshot by Bookmom DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.xx.xx 854 LEFT w 151 WALKER RIGHT BOOKMOM POSTED 2019.02.27.png|854 Divot (left) with 151 Walker (right) during the 2018 season snapshot by Bookmom Cam viewer, Deanna Dittloff (aka deelynnd) created this video of 854 Divot captured during the 2018 season: 'June 2018:' 2018.06.19 16:21 : 854 Divot was the first identifiable bear observed on the Explore.org live cams in the 2018 season: At 16:21 LaniH spots a bear coming down the path on the North side of the river. The bear turns out to be 854 Divot. Cheryl Burnside (aka Bearnecesseties) created this video : Mike Fitz commented at 16:40 that he agrees with the ID of 854 Divot as the bear observed on the Falls Low View cam: "Nice screen capture. Based on that view, I'd agree with you and say we're looking at 854 Divot. The fur color, size, facial profile, and scar around her neck all match. For comparison, here's a photo of 854 Divot on June 24, 2015 . If you're not familiar with 854 Divot, check out pages 62-63 in the Bears of Brooks River book: Link to the Bears of Brooks River book . Divot has a long and varied history at the river to say the least." DIVOT 854 PIC 2015.06.24 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2018.06.19 16.40 w COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 19, 2018 16:40 comment with June 25, 2015 photo of 854 Divot More June 19, 2018 photos and videos are available on the Tuesday, June 19, 2018 daily notes wiki page. 'July 2018:' Cam viewer, Carolyn captured this snapshot of 854 Divot in July 2018: DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.07.xx CAROLYN POSTED 2019.02.27.jpg|854 Divot July 2018 snapshot by Carolyn 2018.07.26: Cam viewer, LoveTheBears1 captured this snapshot of 854 Divot: DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.07.26 LOVETHEBEARS1 POSTED 2019.02.27 02.jpg|854 Divot July 26, 2018 snapshot by LoveTheBears1 'August 2018:' 2018.08.01: Cam viewer, LoveTheBears1 captured this snapshot of 854 Divot: DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.08.01 LOVETHEBEARS1 POSTED 2019.02.27.png|854 Divot August 1, 2018 snapshot by LoveTheBears1 2018.08.02: 717 ("Silver bear") is enjoying 854 Divot's leftover salmon when 128 Grazer wanders by and scares her off. But 128 Grazer doesn't really want the fish and heads to the falls...to close for Divot's taste. At which point another young bear slides in and claims the fish in this video by Birgitt: 2018.08.03: Cam viewer, LoveTheBears1 captured this snapshot of 854 Divot: DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.08.03 LOVETHEBEARS1 POSTED 2019.02.27 02 03.jpg|854 Divot August 3, 2018 snapshot by LoveTheBears1 2018.08.04: Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) created this video of 854 Divot and 503 Cubadult; 854/Divot schools 503/Cubadult on his issues with personal space bubbles. The "action" starts at the 3 min mark.: 2018.08.26: 854 Divot eats a fish above the falls in this video by Birgitt: 2018.08.28: '''854 Divot displaces 747 video by mckate: '''2018.08.30: Cam viewer, LoveTheBears1 captured this snapshot of 854 Divot: DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.08.30 LOVETHEBEARS1 POSTED 2019.02.27.png|854 Divot August 30, 2018 snapshot by LoveTheBears1 'September 2018:' Smurbear shared this September 2018 snapshot of 854 Divot. DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.09.xx SMURBEAR POSTED 2019.02.27.jpg|854 Divot September 2018 snapshot by Smurbear 2018.09.01: 854 Divot snapshots by Martina : DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.09.01 MARTINA POSTED 2019.02.27.jpg|854 Divot September 1, 2018 snapshots by Martina 2018.09.02: 854 Divot charges who (812 maybe?) video by Birgitt: 854 Divot near Brooks Falls, NPS photo courtesy of Ranger Russ Taylor: DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.09.02 NPS KNP&P FLICKR RUSS TAYLOR.JPG|854 Divot September 2, 2018 NPS photo courtesy of Ranger Russ Taylor 2018.09.03: '''854 Divot close-up video by mckate: '''2018.09.08: Explore recorder video of 854 Divot: 2018.09.10: 854 Divot tries to get down into Boar Alley from the lip, but is scared off by one of the large boars in this video by Birgitt, (854 Divot, 812 & 719 on the lip, 747, 480 Otis & 856 below the falls): 2018.09.12: BetterThanWatchingWimbledon captured this snapshot of 854 Divot in the afternoon of September 12, 2018: DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.09.12 BTWW POSTED 2019.02.27.jpg|854 Divot September 12, 2018 snapshot by BetterThanWatchingWimbledon 2018.09.25: 854 Divot snapshot by LuvBears : DIVOT 854 PIC 2018.09.25 LUVBEARS POSTED 2019.02.27.jpg|854 Divot September 25, 2018 snapshot by LuvBears 'How 854 Divot Got Her Nickname:' 854 Divot got her name because she used to dig holes (divots) on the beach of Naknek Lake in the spring. Until all of the ice melts, the beach of Naknek Lake is the runway that the park plane lands on, which created problems with landing on the beach - rougher landing and coming to a stop without hitting one of her divots / holes. 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2008:' Mating, 218 Ugly: In June 2008 or July 2008, 854 Divot and 218 Ugly were observed mating : Ranger Jeanne and Mike Fitz help with identifying 854 and 218 in the above video: DIVOT 854 MATING w 218 UGLY 2008.06.xx or 2008.07.xx.JPG|Ranger Jeanne and Mike Fitz help with identifying 854 and 218 in the above video by Waejae '2015:' Courting, 634 Popeye: On May 17, 2015, Mike Fitz observed 854 Divot being courted by 634 Popeye on Dumpling Mountain: Courting, 856: On June 9, 2015 or prior, 856 was observed courting 854 Divot: INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.09 or BEFORE 856 COURTING DIVOT 854 RMIKE BIGGER IS BETTER BLOG KNP&P FB COMMENT.JPG|KNP&P's Facebook post re: 856 courting 854 Divot 'Known Litters of Cubs:' '2013:' 2 Spring Cubs, 1st Known Litter 854 Divot returned to the Brooks River in 2013 with her 1st known litter, 2 spring cubs. One of those offspring was a female. '2016:' 3 Spring Cubs, 2nd Known Litter 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother: 216 Marilyn' 'Father:' 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) 'Siblings:' 790 Weevil Bear, 2002 female littermate 'Offspring:' '2013 Litter:' Add here 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' Add here Category:Bear Book